<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lucky by bl00dw1tch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23859118">Lucky</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bl00dw1tch/pseuds/bl00dw1tch'>bl00dw1tch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Other, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, Trans Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:08:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,883</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23859118</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bl00dw1tch/pseuds/bl00dw1tch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hordak's been hiding in his Sanctum and won't talk to anybody for long enough that people are starting to worry. </p>
<p>/Someone's/ gotta go check on him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hordak/Kyle (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lucky</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"WHAT! But--But I--!" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You know how it goes, Kyle. You pulled the short straw," Lonnie says, dropping her straw into the growing pile in the center of the squad group huddle. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Why does it have to be one of <em> us </em> , isn't Catra all buddy-buddy with him now? Didn't <em> she </em> check?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah, she did, but apparently it didn't go well, so it's lambs to the slaughter now," She continues getting up with a grunt, "Bring him something to eat or drink. Maybe you'll get lucky." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kyle looked down at the chewed down straw in his hand, grimacing bitterly before dropping it into the pile too with a sigh. Fat chance.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*** </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So I just… Need to make sure he's ok? Then I can come back out?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah. Just remember not to touch anything, and don't forget who you're speaking to. He's clearly in a shitty mood as it is--I don't need it getting any worse," Catra answered in her usual irritated tone, arms crossed and ears flicking to accentuate it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kyle scoffs softly to himself, "Right. I'll try not to trigger a homicidal fit, then."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her tail lashes once as she turns away, "That'd be a good idea, <em> yeah </em>. Good luck not dying." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kyle watches her walk down the hall and turn the corner, leaving him alone in front of the towering entrance to Hordak's private Sanctum. He gulped down the dread building up in his stomach, and slowly pushed it open. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It groaned and screeched under its own weight, closing with a slam right behind him, making him yelp as he was engulfed in near total darkness. The only dim light came from the glowing machinery and those huge green tanks of fluid. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kyle's hair stood on end at just how <em> cold </em> it was in here. He knew that Hordak apparently preferred it on the chilly side, but this was damn near <em> arctic </em>! </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He shook his head to himself, readjusting his grip on the water bottle and ration bar he'd brought--simple and low grade, pulled from his own credits, but it was his only option. He needed to keep his head clear. Find Hordak, make sure he's alive, get out. That's all he had to do. No more, no less. He took a hesitant step forward. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Lor…. Lord Hordak, sir? Are you in here?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The blond's voice echoed subtly from the cathedral like walls and ceiling. There was no reply, only the continued humbuzz of idle electricity. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He cursed to himself--He should've figured it wouldn't be that easy. He starts to walk farther in, giving the tables and machinery as wide a berth as he can manage, "Lord Hordak! I brought you some, uh, food and water! Do you.. Where should I leave it?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Still no reply, only the echo. But in the darkest recess of the room, he did see and hear something dart into a doorway. Could that be… His bedroom, maybe? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>All at once it started to make sense, with one little idea he had, and he wanted to face palm. Hordak must be <em> sick </em> or something! And he just doesn't want people to see! Everyone in the Horde knows that feeling--weaknesses that kept someone from work were frowned upon by Hordak's tutelage. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kyle steeled himself--straightening his back, furrowing his eyebrows and forcing his steps to pick up the pace with confidence. Right now, he might have a chance to change something. Whether it ends up being how the Frightzone is run, or how his own life and position in the Horde could change, he didn't know. He just knew that this was an incredible opportunity for <em> something </em>big to happen. And he needs to stay manned up to face it with zeal and pride. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then he's at the entrance, and he can feel his will fading as he's stood face to face with a pitch blackroom, the dim green light only barely outlining the edge of a bed. He looks around carefully, allowing his voice to quiet down a bit now, "Um… Sir? Are you in here..?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The sound that answers him is a guttural hiss, and he can see the glowing red eyes and teeth it emits from, low to the ground at what must have been the very back of the room. Kyle briefly wonders if the ice cold flush he just had is actually what it feels like when people's hair turns white from fright, because that sound had to be <em> the </em>most terrifying thing he'd ever heard. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Not even Catra's growls and hisses were that bad. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>His plan to try to stay and change his life was abandoned quickly, and his voice was cracking from fear, "WOW, ok, um--hi--hello, Lord Hordak, Sir--I-I just… I was told to bring you something to-to eat, a-and drink, and also to check up on you, because everyone else is too scared to come and see you, but they still <em> need </em>you in order to run the Horde, so--" he rambled on, getting quieter as the red eyes watching him start to draw closer, "--S-so they sent me..!" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The hiss had descended into a low growl, but it stopped when Hordak had reached the opposite side of the bed. Kyle was frozen in place, and he could practically hear himself sweating bullets. But, he forced himself to take a few steps forward, just to put the food and water on the bed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm really sorry for bothering you, Sir," he continued, watching him warily, "If you just… Tell me that you'll be ok, I can leave. That's all anyone wants to know. They're worried, that's all." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hordak's eyes narrowed at him for a moment, and he… Crawled across the bed--passing the food by completely--stepping off on the other side into the light. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kyle's eyes widened--Hordak wasn't wearing shoes. His metal boot/shinguard.. Things. He had weird, super long digigrade feet, ending in thin, clawed toes. That was… Bizarre. And unexpected. As was the lack of metal armor on his arms and shoulders--and the apparent frail physique underneath. The white skin looked so strange, and those holes in his forearms… Were those supposed to be there? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was almost too busy trying to process what he was seeing to notice that the figure was stepping closer, sniffing the air, his rabbit-esc nose twitching--it had never done that before, never in public. And his face… The white of his ears, across his cheeks and the bridge of his nose were flushed a dark blue. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So… You are just sick, then?" Kyle asked lightly, giving a nervous smile as the warlord was practically on top of him now, looming over him and leaning in close to smell <em> him </em>--and Hordak was apparently far too busy doing so to reply. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kyle jumped in surprise when Hordak grabbed his biceps--not roughly, just suddenly--and lowered his face into the crook of Kyle's neck. The human could feel his nose twitching, inhaling and exhaling quickly against his skin. And then he could feel Hordak <em> nuzzling </em>his neck, a rumbling purr erupting from his throat… Kyle could feel that his own face was suddenly incredibly flushed as well. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He didn't know what to <em> do </em> --what kind of thing would anyone else do in this situation?! He could only stand there, only barely registering the way Hordak was pressing against his body, skin warm and searching for patches of his own to feel--Hordak's skin felt <em> incredibly </em>hot, actually… No wonder he'd had the air conditioning on blast.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kyle feels like he's been struck by lightning when Hordak finds the bottom hem of his shirt, slipping his clawed hand underneath it and running his palm up his stomach and chest. Christ, this had to be some kind of really fucked up dream, right? It had to be, it <em> had </em>to be. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then Hordak claws his shirt's fabric from the inside, tearing it open with a trill, and Kyle can't help but to squeak in realization. And if that hadn't been enough, the light nips Hordak was giving his collarbone certainly passed the pinch test. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Sir, I really, <em> really </em> don't mean any disrespect, but this is--you don't seem to be thinking straight, I'm not sure what's going on o-or how to help, maybe we--you should--h-heY HEY, W-WHOA--!" Kyle tried to divert Hordak's attention with logic, but he was ignored as Hordak pulled him back towards the bed until he was knocked over onto it, crossing his legs behind Kyle's back to keep him there. Kyle caught himself from falling by planting his hands on either side of the warlord's waist--his very, very slim waist, Kyle was noticing for the very first time, just now. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kyle was short circuiting. His face was hot with embarrassment because he could feel himself getting hard. He was <em>actually getting into </em>this entire situation! He was trying to keep his hips pulled back--don't let it touch him, he can't, whatever this is it's OBVIOUS that Hordak isn't thinking straight, it would be wrong to <em>take advantage </em>of him like this, right now, when he's right there laying on the bed, pulling up his--</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oh. Oh. Oh. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The fabric of his dress was like satin, and it slipped off of his body so easily, pulled over his head and tossed away carelessly. His skin, everywhere but his arms, was all that muted, chalky blue of his thighs and hands. And now Kyle could feel (his hands were on his hips. Why were they grabbing Hordak's hips?!) That it wasn't smooth in the way skin was. It was like velvet, like a microscopic, soft layer of fur that offered no friction or discomfort, just soft <em> warmth </em>. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kyle led out a shuddering sigh, glancing back at the door as he adjusted his legs. Fuck, was he <em> really </em> considering this? If Hordak changes his mind at any point… Fuck, he'd <em> definitely </em>be killed. Is it worth it? Is it? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hordak's purring resurged as Kyle's fingers dug into his skin while he thought--and he rolled his hips forward, that deep, dark blue slit of his rubbing against Kyle's clothed member, and that's all Kyle needed to make his decision. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He muttered a curse to himself, shaking his head before reaching for his pants, pulling them down just enough for his cock to pop out, dripping and twitching in anticipation. Hordak was still just purring, watching him with a forgivingly patient curiosity. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He almost wanted to just dive straight in, but this was already horrible enough--he couldn't be a barbarian about it, could he? The least he could do was try to actually make Hordak feel good, to show some sort of… gratitude, maybe? Thanks for this extremely weird and completely insane opportunity?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kyle gulps and brings his hands up to his mouth, slicking them up for just a moment, bringing them down to that secret between Hordak's legs, trying to keep his hands from shaking too much. He'd never done this before, but he'd talked with his bunkmates about this before, they'd given him some little bits of advice, and they were all lesbians, so they must know what they're doing, right?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hordak stopped purring when Kyle finally presses his fingers against his folds, and that makes him pause, looking up at him in terror. Hordak stays still, staring at him with those wide, glowing red eyes. Then his hips roll with a soft, breath of noise to encourage him to continue, and Kyle can let out the breath he was holding, running slow circles over the skin there. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He bites his lip when he puts his thumbs out, looking for that bud of flesh that should help him out with getting this part finished a little bit quicker. He must have found it quickly, because when he dragged his thumb over <em> something, </em> Hordak shuddered with an actual, full bodied <em> moan </em>. Kyle's cock jumped and it took a lot of concentration not to tear his hand away to give his own arousal attention, but he was doing too good right now to lose this flow. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He took a deep breath and lessened the pressure a bit, rubbing the little nub up and down carefully, letting himself smile in just a small bit of pride when that relaxed purring makes a comeback. Hordak's body fell limp and his eyes drifted shut as he savoured the gentle touch, and Kyle took this opportunity to rotate his hand, using his middle finger to search for that opening--</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His finger glides inside with such ease, and all he can do is marvel at how his insides <em> felt </em>. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was nothing like he'd heard other's describe someone's insides like. It was like the velvety texture of his skin, but whatever sort of 'fur' that was inside was longer, and <em> wetter </em> , and the slickness only seemed to increase the more he pumped his finger in and out. And the way the muscles would clench around his digit-- <em> Christ </em>! </p>
<p> </p>
<p>His dick was <em> weeping </em> for it's chance to be enveloped in the sensation. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kyle was loath to admit that he'd made himself impatient. The second finger was quick to plunge inside, and his attempt at scissoring his to be more relaxed and open was rushed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hordak let out a breath of disappointment when the hand receded, opening his eyes and looking up at him just in time to yelp when Kyle grabbed his waist and thrusted into him without warning. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kyle gasped with a shudder, pressing his hips as far forward as he could, holding Hordak's hips in place as he ground himself into that tight, inviting warmth, and all he could do was savor it with a groan deeper than he thought he was able to reach, "Oh <b> <em>fuck!</em> </b>" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hordak claws were clutching the mattress and sheets, shredding them as he sat up on his elbows, tense and quiet now. Kyle finally looked up at him, prepared to see an expression of anger or disappointment, only to inside find an expression of timidity and confusion. His eyes were wide, and his ears were drooping adorably, and from this angle, his body looked so <em>fragile </em>and <em>weak</em>. His arms were shaking from just holding up <em> his own weight!</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kyle wasn't used to feeling stronger than someone. In fact, this might be the only time it had ever really happened. It made his chest swell and his gut twist in satisfaction--and he decided that he really, <em> really </em> liked it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He decided to just let himself go, now. Let his hips work at whatever pace they wanted, let his hands grab wherever they want--he doesn't care about the consequences right now. If he dies, that means he'll die while fucking <em> Lord Hordak </em> . Even if that fact is kept a secret from the world, fuck-- <em> what </em> a way to <em> go </em>!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He grabs Hordak's waist and pushes him farther onto the bed, crawling up after him, sucking in a breath with each needy thrust, delighting in the way Hordak gasped in reply to each one, in the way Hordak was just <em> letting </em>him man handle him like this! Just whining and panting softly, keeping his claws to the mattress and squeezing his eyes shut when the feeling gets to be too much to handle, glowing fangs peeking out from under his parted lips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kyle takes it a step further, hooking Hordak's knees over his shoulders and bearing down onto him, pulling squeaks and whimpers from him with every snap of his hips that only serve to push him closer to the edge. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He came suddenly, sooner than he expected too, and much stronger than he was prepared. He didn't even have time to consider pulling out, his body actually of it's own accord as he hugs Hordak legs tightly, sitting up straight as he thrusts as deep as he can go, gritting his teeth with a what could almost have been a <em>scream</em>.</p>
<p>Hordak's legs shuddered in his grip, and he could still hear him panting below him. He was paralyzed with euphoria, and Hordak grinding up onto him with need drew out his orgasm longer, long enough to become almost painful, until clenching tightly around his member once again, back arching with a loud keening of pleasure before going limp again, a look of sheer bliss adorning his face when he begins to purr once more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kyle finally sat back down, his breath returning to him as he let Hordak's legs drop back down around his waist. His head was so foggy, and his muscles were so sore. He just wanted to lay down and go to sleep, but he shouldn't. What if Hordak wakes up angry? What if they send more people in after him and they find them like this? Not to mention he still has to let Catra know he's still <em>alive</em>--</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hordak huffed out of his nose once, almost playfully, kicking Kyle to the side and grabbing him by the arms--he pulled him into a hug, face buried into his hair, one leg draped over his body still  kicking hips forward as if telling him to keep it inside. Kyle was too tired to argue--so he just smiles in his delirium and hugs him back, letting himself drift off to sleep. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>